Icing on the Cake
by Happii Haden
Summary: Birthday? It was his birthday? Sasori didn't even remember. What kind of idiot doesn't remember their own birthday?


This only took me a week ugh… happy birthdaaaaaay~

WARNING: food play?

Rated: mmm cupcakes

Word Count: 6468

Naruto © Kishimoto

Story © Happii Haden

* * *

"Danna, please!" the blond boy whined, on his his knees begging.

Sasori took a deep sigh. When would this brat let it drop? Deidara, the annoying blond brat, had been bugging him all day non stop. He apparently really wanted Sasori's help. Sure, they were in the same fraternity and Sasori was technically his mentor, but that didn't mean Sasori had to be the only one to help him.

"Please, Danna! You're the only one I can ask to do this!" the boy persisted.

The redhead gave a low, irritated growl, "Why the hell does it have to be me? I'm sure Kisame or Konan would be willing to help you."

Deidara shook his head, hair flying everywhere. "No! They wouldn't understand, yeah! This… this is an art thing!"

"Hey, Konan likes art too-"

The blond groaned, "Yeah, dumb origami! He's about as boring as Itachi! They don't understand the true meaning of art!"

Sasori rolled his eyes with a smirk, "And you think you do?"

Deidara glared, "Now, Danna, we've talked about this and agreed not to argue anymore. I don't need Pein on my ass all week."

The redhead sighed, "Fine. What exactly do you even need my help with? Especially something art related. You know we can barely work on the same project together."

"Awh, come on, I think we make a great team," Deidara laughed. "Uh, no, I just need you to… uhm, I need you for a painting. I want you to be my model, yeah."

Sasori raised an eyebrow, "A model? For you?"

"Yes, please!"

"No way-"

"Danna!" the blond whined again.

Sasori crossed his arms, "Go ask someone else. Now get out of my room."

Deidara groaned, "I can't! Please, you have to say yes! Nobody else will agree to it!"

"And why not?"

The blond huffed, "Because, I need a _nude_ model."

Sasori's eyes widened for a moment. "Oh."

"Yeah! Do you see the problem now?"

"What about Hidan? I'm sure he'd love to run around naked for you-"

Deidara rolled his eyes, "Yes, but he wouldn't sit still even if I told him I'd convert to Jashinism."

Sasori hummed, "Well, there's always Kaku-"

"He's out of my price range."

"What makes you think I'd want to anyway?" Sasori finally asked.

Deidara smirked, "You're an artist, yeah. And, you've done nude before."

The redhead rolled his eyes, "How'd you even hear about that? You weren't even enrolled here when I did that."

"Word travels fast, Dan-na~"

"Ugh, what do I even get out of doing this for you?"

Deidara bit his bottom lip. "Uhm… well…"

"You didn't even think about that, did you?" Sasori chuckled.

"Well… not really… I mean-"

"Buy my new oil paints and you have a deal."

Deidara gaped, "Seriously!?"

"Yeah. I'm not a cheap bitch."

The blond groaned, "Ugh, fine! Just come to the art room tomorrow morning around six, yeah."

"And my paints?"

Deidara exhaled slowly, "I will get them to you _after_ you help me finish."

"Fine."

Deidara jumped off the ground and clapped his hands together. "Thank you very much, Danna! See ya tomorrow!" He hopped out of the room, closing the door with an excitable bang.

Sasori gave out one last long sigh and threw himself onto his bed. What had he gotten himself into now?

The next morning, Sasori was pulled from his warm bed. He could hear a knocking at the door, frantic. From the other side of his room was a groan.

"Tell whoever that is to fuck off," Konan groaned from his bed. "Too fucking early…" he muttered, falling back into sleep.

Sasori sighed and slipped out of bed, checking the time as he went. 6:15am. Whoops. The knocking didn't stop. He answered the door, dodging one of the many pillows Konan hoarded. On the outside stood a very vexed Deidara. "Hey," the redhead croaked.

"Hey? Is that all Mr. Impatient has to say, yeah? What happened to not keeping people waiting, huh?"

Sasori shrugged, "Eh, I don't like to keep _important_ people waiting."

Deidara glared.

The redhead held up his hands in defense. He grunted as the boy grabbed one of those hands and proceeded to tug him away from the door. "Ah, wait! My clothes!"

"You're not gonna need them, yeah," he smirked. "Remember? I need you naked for a good minute!"

Sasori coughed awkwardly and nodded, "Right." He sighed and let the blond drag him all the way through campus in his boxers. He shivered as his man bits were exposed to the cold November air. Of course, it'd be the one night where Sasori decided to wear his loose boxers and not his briefs.

"Cold?" Deidara chuckled.

Sasori rolled his eyes, "No, I'm only shivering to show how much I enjoy helping you."

The blond smirked, "Oh… well you must _really_ be enjoying this."

"I will turn back around and go back to bed-"

"Lighten up," the blond laughed. "Geez, no need to be such a stick in the mud, yeah."

Sasori glared, but said nothing more. They entered the Liberal Arts building, the redhead ignoring the few stares he got from other early morning students. He was sure some had seen weirder than a guy dragging another half naked guy around campus. He watched in faint surprise as Deidara shuffled through his pockets and unlocked one of the classrooms.

"Being a TA has its perks, yeah," Deidara chuckled.

The redhead hummed in approval, following the blond inside. He jumped slightly as the blond moved behind him, shutting the door and locking it. He looked back at the boy.

"What?" Deidara asked.

"Was it really necessary for you to lock the door?"

The blond rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips. "Sorry if I didn't want someone to interrupt. Besides, I thought you might feel better if the door was secured, yeah."

Sasori snorted, "As you've said before, I've done nude modeling before. I couldn't give two shits if someone walked in and saw me naked."

Deidara laughed, "Yeah, yeah. Alright, go ahead and strip off. I gotta grab some things really quick." He had a bounce in his step as he ran toward a closet.

The redhead raised an eyebrow and looked around. Tables had already been moved out of the way, all pushed to the wall with the chairs stacked neatly on top. In the middle of the floor lay a giant tarp. Surrounding that was... Sasori bent over, trying to get a closer examination. Cupcakes, sprinkles, icing…? "Are we baking or something?" he asked, noticing Deidara leaving the closet, hands full.

"What do you think?" Deidara asked sarcastically. "No, ya dumdum, we're making art!" He set the box down on one of the pushed aside tables.

"With… baking ingredients?" Sasori shook his head, "I guess that explains the tarp. Why are all your projects so messy?"

Deidara huffed, "Not _all_ my projects are messy, yeah!"

Sasori snorted, "Right…" He looked at the box the blond brought out. "What's in there?"

"Camera," the blond replied casually. "Since this project is fleeting, I'll have to capture it on film to give to my teacher later."

The redhead crossed his arms with a smirk. "If only you could see art the way it's supposed to, then maybe you wouldn't have to take just a picture."

Deidara rolled his eyes. "Shut up, yeah. Now hurry up and get undressed!"

"You sure are one pushy brat, geez," Sasori sighed. "Why the hell do I need to get naked anyway? Are you gonna paint my figure on the tarp with icing or something?"

Deidara smirked, "I'm gonna paint something, yeah, but it's not the tarp."

It took Sasori a minute to understand what the blond meant. The tarp wasn't the canvas… he was!? "What!? Wait- no way!"

The blond pouted, "B-But you already said you would! You can't take it back now!"

The redhead groaned in disbelief. "Why didn't you tell me you were gonna smother me in frosting?"

"Because! You wouldn't have taken me seriously, yeah! But, I'm really serious! This is my project and you're the only person I know who'd be willing to do it!" Deidara exclaimed, taking closer steps toward his older mentor. He grabbed his cold hands. "Sasori, please don't leave!"

The redhead stared the blond freshman down. What a brat. What. A. Brat. "Ugh, whatever, brat. Only because we had that deal."

"Ah!" Deidara grinned, pulling Sasori into a hug. "Thank you, Danna! You don't understand how much this means to me!"

Sasori hummed in response, welcoming the warm embrace. "Alright, what do you need me to do?"

Deidara pulled away enough to smirk. His hand slithered down from around Sasori's neck to the elastic band of his boxers. He gave it a little tug, the band slapping against his abdomen as Deidara let go.

The redhead snorted and pushed the blond off of him. "I get it," he said with a roll of his eyes. Without an hesitance, he tugged down his boxers and stepped out of them. He raised an eyebrow at Deidara's face.

The blond bit his bottom lip, eyes staring down at the older man's junk.

"Let's just get this started."

Deidara looked away, nodding. "R-Right!" He pointed to the tarp. "I just need you to lay down on the tarp. Let me set up the camera."

Sasori shrugged and made himself comfortable. "Any specific way you'd like me to pose or…?"

"Just sprawl out, yeah," Deidara chuckled.

The redhead sighed and did as the blond asked him. He shivered a bit as more skin touched the cold material. "Hurry it up, brat."

The blond rolled his eyes and finished attaching the camera to the tripod. He glanced through the camera, making sure everything lined up properly. He smiled, turning on the camera, snapping a quick picture.

Sasori gave the blond a confused look.

"Just making sure the camera worked, yeah!~" He chimed, backing away from the camera. He bit his lip again, smiling and eyes shining in excitement. "Now just lay back and relax!"

The redhead sighed, resting his head. He shivered again as he felt the cold frosting rub across his skin as Deidara began his painting. The blond started with covering his entire torso in a thin layer of white icing. It actually felt kinda nice, like a massage. The room was quiet except for the slight squish the icing would make as Deidara scooped it into his hand and smothered it on Sasori's body. It was really cold the redhead noted. Probably to keep the icing from melting on his body. He had to press down another shiver as Deidara moved lower.

Deidara chuckled, "It's fine if you get an erection. I don't mind, yeah."

Sasori choked.

"Hey! Stay still!" the blond scolded, lifting his hands so he wouldn't mess up his progress.

The redhead glared lightly, "I'm not gay."

Deidara shrugged, "I wasn't trying to imply that you were." His fingers danced across the redhead's lower abdomen, icing interlacing with the faint happy trail he had. "I was just saying that it wouldn't bother me if you just so happened to get turned on, yeah. It won't interrupt me."

Sasori snorted, "As if. I don't get turned on that easily."

The blond chuckled, "Then there will be no problems, huh?"

"None at all," the redhead retorted. And though he said that, his mind had already been tainted with lustful thoughts about his current situation. Sure, the blond was a guy, and Sasori was very straight. However, that didn't mean that Deidara wasn't an attractive guy. Guys could be attractive without it being a homosexual thing! Or so, Sasori thought. Maybe it didn't help that Sasori had a thing for blondes. It was as Deidara smashed a couple of cupcakes between his fingers and sprinkled his entire torso with the crumbs that it started. He really couldn't understand why, but the sudden thoughts of having Deidara's hands on him again made his dick twitch in delight. Sasori bit the inside of his cheek, annoyed.

After the first layer of crumbs were spread, Deidara pulled out another batch of different cupcakes. He'd take the icing off the tops, sometimes tossing it to the side or licking it off his fingers. Sasori watched the blond with a side eye. He picked up a pink cupcake, swiping the frosting off easily in one go. He lifted a finger to his mouth, tongue lapping at the light pink icing. Sasori felt another surge of electricity run through his body.

"Ah! They really do taste like strawberry, yeah!" the blond laughed.

Sasori couldn't take his eyes off the blond. The way his lips wrapped around his fingers, just hollowing enough to show that he was sucking his fingers clean. His velvety tongue probably swirling around each appendage.

Deidara seemed to notice his staring. "Hm?" He wiped his fingers on a paper towel nearby. "Want some?" he asked, grabbing a cupcake with the icing intact.

Sasori sneered, looking away angrily. "Don't like sweets."

The blond laughed a bit. "Suit yourself. I happen to love them," He said, taking another dollop of frosting on his finger.

The redhead nearly groaned, eyes flickering back to the erotic scene. The blond mentioning his love for sweets only fueled his desires. Desires of having Deidara clean off the icing from his body with his mouth.

"Mm~," the blond moaned in the back of his throat, sucking his fingers clean.

Sasori swallowed hard, his throat dry. "Can you not?" his voice cracked at the end. "I don't need your sticky hands all over my skin."

Deidara perked up, blinking. "Why? I'll wipe my hands-" he paused as he glanced over the redhead's body. A smirk grew upon his face at the sight. "Besides, doesn't seem like you mind too much, yeah."

The redhead glared. He didn't need to look to know he was already half hard. "That's definitely not because of you, you brat." He wasn't above lying to himself.

The blond chuckled and gave his fingers a one last good cleaning. "Whatever you say, Dan-na~"

Sasori scoffed and averted his gaze. He tried to focus on anything but the blond. He felt more crumbs crumble across his body and soon enough he was sure there was a good pile. He felt the blond pat it down, packing it. Then the blond was off the ground and using the microwave for something. Sasori had finally to managed to calm himself down just enough when Deidara returned.

He had to bite back a low moan as something warm poured over his body. He lifted his head a bit to see what it was.

Deidara hummed a happy tune as he slowly poured the warmed frosting over the redhead's body. He caught Sasori's eyes and chuckled, "You still cold?"

Sasori sighed harshly and let his head hit the tarp. He closed his eyes as the icing got closer to his length. It was really warm and oddly enough felt really good. It wasn't until he actually felt it cover his member that he realized how good it really felt. Not having been ready for that, he let out a low groan. And just like that, his member stirred back to life.

The blond raised his eyebrows, smirking. "Would you look at that."

"Shut the fuck up," Sasori snapped.

Deidara chuckled, "Well, now I have to add more icing." He collected some cool icing in his hands and gently pressed it against the risen length.

"H-Hey! Where do you think you're touching!?"

The blond rolled his eyes. "Oh, hush. I'm just covering your boner, yeah."

Sasori growled, "You- ah~" The redhead let out a breathy moan as the cool and warm mixed together on top of his cock. "F-Fuck…" his voice trembled.

Before Deidara could even laugh, Sasori was snapping at him.

"I don't wanna hear it! Not a fucking word!"

The blond sucked in his bottom lip. He gave a curt sigh, before continuing his work. He'd let the stubborn redhead have his way for now. After the male was covered in a thick coat of icing, Deidara sprinkled several different colored sprinkles over his body. He chuckled a bit as some stuck to the redhead's erection that now lay against his abdomen.

"You're enjoying this too much," Sasori murmured.

Deidara chuckled and dumped more sprinkled on top of the redhead's frosted cock. "I could say the same about you, yeah." He snickered as the member twitched as if on cue.

"Shut the fuck up."

The blond only laughed more and pressed a few sprinkles stuck to his finger onto Sasori's lips. "Yeah, yeah."

Sasori wanted to bite the blond's finger in retaliation, but realized that would only turn himself on more. Damn it.

It another antagonizing few minutes as the blond finally began writing something on top of his chest with some leftover icing. Once finished Deidara commanded for him to hold still and trotted behind the camera for pictures.

The redhead tried to remain as still as possible.

"Hey, quit twitching! You'll ruin the writing, yeah."

"I'm not even moving," Sasori sighed.

"Tell your dick that," Deidara jabbed.

Sasori lifted his hand enough to raise a middle finger at the blond.

The blond snorted and took one last photo and slowly sauntered over to the frosting covered male.

"Am I done here?" the redhead asked with a heavy sigh.

Deidara crouched down, resting his chin on his hand. "Hmm, not just yet…" His eyes fell to the redhead's still hard cock. "All the icing is trying to melt off, yeah."

"Thought you liked fleeting art," Sasori jeered.

"Oh, I do, but…" Deidara licked his very dry lips, "I kinda wanted this one to last a bit longer, yeah."

The redhead swallowed before trying a confident smirk. "I know it's pretty impressive, but you don't have to stare."

The blond glanced up at Sasori's stupid cocky face and snorted, "Please, I've seen bigger."

"My dick isn't small!" Sasori snapped, suddenly feeling flustered.

"Well, it's certainly not that big," Deidara retorted.

The redhead glared at the blond. He brought himself up with his elbows, catching a glimpse of the writing on his torso. "Huh?"

Deidara gave a breathy laugh and pulled his shirt over his head. He crawled over the redhead, resting in between his spread legs. He grabbed the redhead's length, stroking it - icing squeezing between his fingers. "Happy birthday, idiot," he teased before tasting the sweet erection.

Sasori let out a choked moan as the blond grabbed him. His arms trembled as he felt the tip of the blond's tongue swiped across the head of his cock. "D-Deidara?" he gasped out. He groaned, dropping back down to the tarp as the blond finally swallowed him whole. Birthday? It was his birthday? Sasori didn't even remember. What kind of idiot doesn't remember their own birthday?

The redhead let out another low groan as the blond sucked his length clean. His tongue flattened against the side of his cock, dragging across the sensitive skin. Sasori tried to sit up again, a trembling hand reaching for the blond's head. He gently grasped the locks, just trying to ground himself to something.

Deidara let out a soft grunt, pulling off the sweet member with a pop. His lips were full and pink, white icing and saliva mixing at the corners of his mouth. "You can be a little rough, yeah. I don't mind!~"

Sasori nodded silently, still grasping onto his hair. "Keep going," he stated in a deep, sultry voice. He tugged at the hair a bit harder this time, practically forcing Deidara back down to his cock. "You said you enjoyed sweet things after all," the redhead smirked.

The blond was more than happy to oblige. Deidara gave a sly smirk of his own. "Of course I do, Danna~" He leaned down, licking excess icing off the side of his length. Another tug to his hair made him take the hard length into his mouth again.

Sasori let out a sigh in pleasure, fingers winding between the blond's hair, pushing and pulling him along. Those plump lips dragging across the skin of his shaft, thick saliva and frosting dribbling down his balls to his perineum. What a slobbery brat. The redhead held him close, pushing Deidara to take all of him down his throat.

Deidara choked a bit at the sudden action. He glared up at the redhead the best he could, but it was honestly meaningless. The redhead already had his head thrown back, eyes closed in ecstasy. His mouth hung open, panting and groaning as quietly as he could - trying to hold back. His grip tightened, chest heaving as his orgasm grew closer. Deidara whined around the hard cock in his mouth, hoping to bring the older male off quickly. With one last good suck, Deidara could feel the hot spray of cum shoot down his throat and fill his mouth.

Sasori released his death grip on Deidara's hair, still panting just as hard. He heard the blond come back up, coughing a bit. Whoops.

"Danna~" the boy whined. "And you called me messy, yeah!"

The redhead raised an eyebrow and pulled himself up with an elbow. His face flushed hot as he got a good look at the boy.

The blond's hair was tousled from his hair pulling and stickily clumped together. His pretty face was beet red and covered in icing, eyebrows knitted in a pout, and his lips swollen from sucking him off. What really caught Sasori's attention was the blond's open mouth, his tongue slightly hanging out. Apparently, not all all of it had gone down his throat. Instead it stuck to the roof of his mouth, teeth, cheeks - pooled on top of his tongue.

The redhead stared only for a moment. Then he got in his hands and knees so quickly Deidara didn't have time to react. He dove in for a kiss, tongue already out and ready to mingle with the other's.

Deidara moaned loudly, allowing Sasori to kiss him as he pleased. The redhead's tongue circled his before pressing flat against his - saliva, frosting, and the redhead's own cum swapping between them. It was certainly a messy kiss.

Sasori pulled the boy closer, hands becoming sticky as he held onto his face. "Fuck," he groaned in between the kiss. He gave the blond's bangs a tug, making the boy moan again. He pulled away briefly, lips smacking and breathing heavy.

"Sasori Danna…"

The redhead stared at the blond's face, swiping his thumb across his bottom lip catching some drool.

Deidara smirked a bit and took the appendage into his mouth, sucking it lightly. As soon as Sasori retracted, the blond scooted closer. "Straight, huh?"

"Shut up," Sasori said softly.

The blond chuckled, fingers inching their way closer to Sasori's semi-hard length. "Yanno, I haven't been satisfied… I think it's only fair…" he muttered, grabbing the male's member, stroking it slowly.

"You're wanting me to do you another favor then?" Sasori inquired with a soft chuckle.

"If you wouldn't mind, yeah," Deidara smirked. "I'm sure the payout is more than worth it."

The redhead hummed, "I suppose it couldn't hurt." Sasori really had to be losing his mind. He really was about to have sex with this brat. He was going to fuck Deidara. Another dude. Right in the ass. There really had to be something wrong with him.

Deidara crawled closer, practically leaning onto the redhead. He pressed a hand to the other's frosted chest, catching icing and sprinkles between his fingers. He raised the messy hand to Sasori's lips, smearing the sweet cream against the flesh. Without giving Sasori much time to react, he went in for another hungry kiss.

All of Sasori's previous thoughts left and his mind went into autopilot. He allowed the blond to kiss him, his hands grabbing for Deidara's hips. He gave them a good tug, wishing the jeans would just fly right off - instead they remained snug. He could feel Deidara laugh against his lips, but he paid no mind. Ignoring the blond, he hastily unbuttoned and unzipped the tight jeans.

Deidara lifted one knee at a time as Sasori pulled his pants free from his body. He kicked them off the rest of the way, still trying to keep the kiss going. It never broke, even as Sasori pulled the blond onto his lap. The blond let out a broken moan as their erections pressed against each other.

Sasori smirked, holding the blond's hips closer - making him grind against him. "You're getting your boxers all dirty," he chuckled. Surprisingly, he reached down to play with Deidara's cock. The front of his boxer briefs were already wet with pre-cum. "Ah, too late it seems," Sasori teased. "Take em off," he commanded in a seductive whisper.

Deidara scrambled out of his underwear, slipping in the icing a bit as he did so. Fortunately, he managed to catch himself on Sasori's shoulders - pushing the man down onto his back.

"Brat," the male grunted.

The blond smiled apologetically. "Sorry, yeah. I like this position better anyway," he laughed it off. He pressed two fingers to the redhead's lips, playing with the soft skin. When Sasori didn't catch the hint, he pushed his fingers a bit inside the male's mouth. "Since we don't have any lube," he started.

Sasori raised an eyebrow. "What? You can't just use the icing?" Regardless, he accepted the slim appendages and ran his tongue around them.

"As if I'd want that up my ass! Besides that's just gross and dangerous!"

Oh boy was Deidara cute when he pouted. Sasori shrugged lightly and continued to coat the fingers in his saliva until the blond pulled them out. "Didn't realize," he muttered, eyes following Deidara's hand. "People do it porn all the time, so I thought-"

"Ugh, that's so dumb," the blond grunted as he slid his fingers in. "Can you imagine the clean up, yeah? Food is meant to go in your mouth not your ass or vagina."

Sasori snorted a bit. "What about putting it all over my dick, huh?"

Deidara smirked, body trembling as he worked himself open with his fingers. "That's p-perfectly okey! I made sure to cl-clean you up all good, yeah!~" Holding himself up against Sasori's chest, he leaned forward giving a breathy whine, "P-Plus, you're circumcised, s-so no worries!" He bit his lip, mind and words jumbled in a haze of lust.

The redhead reached a hand up to the blond's face, stroking his cheek sweetly. "Sounds like someone is enjoying himself. Does it really feel that good?" It was an honest question.

"A-Ah, not as good as being f-filled, but if I-I can find my prostate…" He spread his fingers, now up to his knuckles. "I-I always have a h-hard time, ah, finding it myself~" He gave a breathless laugh, "You th-think I'd know my o-own body by now, yeah~"

Sasori swallowed hard. "Could I?"

Deidara smiled, "E-Eh? I didn't think you'd wanna…"

"Hm, I'm not opposed to the idea of trying it," Sasori scoffed.

The blond removed his fingers with a soft moan. "Alright then." He took Sasori's hand from his face and suckled the fingers briefly. "Go for it," he said with one last swipe of his tongue. He guided the redhead's hand to his entrance and allowed the older male to take over from there. "One finger at a time, please."

Sasori slowly pressed a finger in, feeling the heat suffocate the appendage. God, his dick was going to be in that? He certainly wasn't going to last long. He thrust his finger in and out, feeling around. Felt different from a vagina that's for sure. Not quite as wet and much tighter. He could understand why some of his buddies begged their girls for anal. Too bad most girls weren't into that kind of thing. If only Deidara were a girl- well, maybe not. Sasori was pretty sure he'd find the blond attractive either way. He was fucking the guy despite being straight, so maybe-

"Oh god! Yes! Right there!"

The redhead blinked, looking up at the pleasure contorting on the blond's face. He plunged his finger back in the same spot, rubbing hard. His dick twitched in delight as Deidara leaned into his touch, their members squeezing between their bodies.

"Sasori Danna~" the blond moaned. "Pl-Please! Again!"

Sasori nodded and rubbed the spot again, loving the other man's reactions.

"More~"

The redhead smirked and slid another finger in, now using both fingers to apply pressure to the spot as he thrust them in and out. He could feel the blond trembling around him. "You like my fingers inside of you, don't you?" He pressed on the spot. "You want me to make you feel good, huh?"

"Yes!" the blond gasped. He rocked on top of the fingers. "Pl-Please don't stop, Danna!~ Please, k-keep fingerfucking me!"

Sasori kissed the male's jaw. He stopped moving his fingers and instead held them still, just rubbing and stimulating the blond's prostate. "You should hear yourself right now," he commented. "Sounds nothing like you at all. Usually you're such a brat, but now…" He eased up a bit. "Now you just keep moaning and begging for me. So fucking hot," he smirked. With his free hand he tilted Deidara's jaw down, forcing him to look at him. "I love hearing you beg for me. Such a turn on."

Deidara's knees pressed against Sasori's outer thighs as the man's hungry words coursed through his body like a fire. His cock was so hard it hurt, throbbing in delicious pain and pleasure. "Danna, please d-dont tease me, yeah~"

The redhead licked his dry lips. "But it's so much fun. Let me hear those sweet moans some more."

Deidara let out a cry of pleasure as Sasori continued to rub his prostate firmly. His nails scratched at Sasori's chest as he desperately tried to grasp at anything. The pleasure was so intense it had his toes curling and eyes squeezed shut. His breathing grew ragged as his orgasm approached. "Ah, S-Sasori! M-More! I-I-" he tried to speak.

"Hmm? I'm sorry, what was that?"

The blond cried out again, "Sasori! Please! I-I'll cum!"

Sasori's eyes crinkled in delight. "Oh? Do you want to see how many times I can make you cum?" The redhead sat up, gaining control of their position once more.

"No~" Deidara whined, "I-I wanna cum with you, y-yeah! O-Oh god!~"

"It'd be unfair if I came twice and you only once," Sasori scolded. "If you want to play with the big boys, Deidara, then you gotta keep up. You're going to cum as many times as I want you to, okey?"

Deidara shook his head. He couldn't understand how he could feel even more turned on. However, he knew he had no real choice. It seemed Sasori was determined to make him orgasm at least twice. His stamina wasn't that strong for sex, he couldn't imagine how much energy Sasori had built up inside him. "Ah!" he gasped as the fingers came back to life, pumping in and out of him.

"C'mon, Dei, let me hear that sweet voice of yours." The redhead licked his neck in encouragement. "You want me to fuck you, right? I'll only fuck you if you cum for me." He bit into the blond's neck, sucking and grinding his teeth against the skin - wanting to leave a dark mark. A mark that would linger for at least a week. "Be a good boy and cum for your Danna."

The blond swore he was losing his mind. "Y-Yes!" he jolted. "Yes! Yes! Yes! I'll cum for Danna!" By now he was thrusting against the fingers inside him. "I-I'll cum f-for you!~ All you w-want!"

"I hear you, but I don't see it actually happening, Deidara. Looks like I'll just have to force you to cum."

Whether it was Sasori's words or the magical thing he did with his fingers, Deidara was quite literally forced to cum. His back arched as he screamed Sasori's name, releasing all that pent up pleasure and sexual energy.

The redhead couldn't find himself to care as the blond's seed spilled onto his chest. His body was already a mess from all of the icing and cake crumbs, not like a little bit of cum mattered. Slowly, he removed his fingers, trailing them up the male's back. He reached the boy's hair and twirled it with his fingers. "Atta boy," he encouraged. "Ready to pay up?" he inquired with a smirk. "Or are you going to wimp out?"

Deidara shook his head, the motion adding to his already dizzy brain. "All yours~" he tried with a tired grin. "Y-You're the birthd-day boy after all, yeah~" The blond lifted his hips, hovering over the redhead's aching erection.

Sasori held the base of his member still, letting Deidara slowly sit down on him. He tried to get him to move a bit faster, but the blond held himself up with his arms.

"A-Ah, not so fast!"

"Not that big, huh?" the redhead jeered.

Deidara groaned, "Ugh, shut up!" He let out a soft whine as he fully allowed the cock inside him. "E-Even though I stretched…"

Sasori chuckled and kissed the blond sweetly. "I guess you don't do this often?"

"N-No," the blond admitted, face flushed and eyes bleary. He rocked his hips slowly on top of the redhead. "L-Lay back, yeah. My present t-to you~" he smiled. He gave the redhead a gentle push, so that he was fully laying down once again.

The redhead gave a low moan as the blond bounced up and down on his length. The tight heat clenching around every part of him. He held onto Deidara's hips, guiding him and making sure he took him all the way in. Sasori could feel the blond grow heavy against him, clearly an indicator that he was feeling tired from doing the strenuous exercise. Ignoring the blond's attempts to push him back down, he forced Deidara onto his back. "Do you always have to be so stubborn?" he remarked snidely. He gave the blond a short kiss - something that was too easily becoming second nature. "We can both feel good this way. Trust me."

Deidara bit his bottom lip, "O-Okey~"

Sasori smiled and lifted the blond's lower back a little. "Hold on tight~" he teased as he leaned over the male. The redhead gave a thrust forward, making the tarp bunch up below them. He smirked, feeling Deidara's legs tighten around him. "See? I knew you'd like it." He grunted, keeping a steady rhythm of thrusts. "The best you've ever had, I bet."

"You're, ah~, so full of yourself!" the blond whimpered. He could feel his legs cramping, but he just couldn't pull himself away from the redhead. He wanted him as close as possible. Who knew what would happen after this? Deidara wanted everything he had to offer until he was done with him. Make the best out of this one time situation. "Mm, right there~" he moaned as Sasori thrust right at the perfect angle.

The redhead missed purposefully. "I'm n-not full of myself," he argued back. "I just know I'm right." His head dipped down, lips hungry for more of the blond's skin. He left heated kisses up down his neck and chest. "Admit it."

Deidara scratched his nails against Sasori's shoulders. "U-Ugh~ Prick!" He whined and tilted his head, giving the man more access.

"C'mon, brat." He slowed down. "Tell Danna he's the best~"

The blond groaned, "Sasori!" He squeezed the redhead's waist in an attempt to get him to move faster. Unfortunately, Sasori was just as stubborn as him. "I-Idiot…"

Sasori bit down on the tender flesh of his neck. "I'm sorry?"

"Danna is the best!" Deidara finally cried out. "Danna's the best I've ever had! Now please! Please, fuck me harder, yeah!"

The seductive whines were enough to get Sasori going again. He picked up the pace, resting his forehead against the blond's chest - just enjoying the feeling. Even if Deidara had just said that to appease him, Sasori certainly could say that Deidara was _his_ best lay to date. Had he known sooner he would've ravished the pretty boy at first chance. A hand slithered past their stomachs. Sasori pushed himself up a bit to watch the blond play with himself. "C-Cute," he murmured, speaking his thoughts aloud. He sat up straighter, allowing Deidara to rest his back against the sticky tarp. Lazily, he thrust in and out, reaching for Deidara's cock. "You said you wanted to cum together, right?"

Deidara nodded, too lost in pleasure for words.

Sasori pushed his hair back off his forehead, "Should I pull out or…?"

"I don't care!" Deidara gasped, shaking his head. "I just wanna cum! Pl-Please!"

The redhead bit the inside of his cheek, deciding to stay in. Why pass up the opportunity to stay inside and cum? Not like Deidara could get pregnant or anything. Letting go of the blond's member for a moment, he scooped up some abandoned icing and used it a lube to help bring the man off. It seemed to be the thing to push the blond over the edge once more. As Deidara came, he locked Sasori in tightly with his legs. The redhead moaned along with the blond as he filled the male with his seed. He held himself above the blond until the boy released him. As soon as Deidara let go, Sasori pulled out and plopped down beside him on the tarp. "Oh, fuck…" he let out in a deep breath. "That was… a-amazing…"

Deidara lay there panting.

Sasori rolled his head over to look at the blond. "Hey," he muttered, nudging the boy tiredly. "Look at me."

The blond did so slowly, "Wh-What?"

"This was your plan all along, huh?" he teased.

Deidara huffed, "Well… kinda. I didn't actually plan on fucking you, yeah…"

Sasori smirked, "I'm pretty sure I just fucked you."

"Same difference," the blond sighed, eyes closing again.

The redhead nudged him again. "Hey."

"What now?"

"Wanna go on a date?"

Deidara's eyes snapped open. "W-What!?"

Sasori tugged at the blond's hair playfully. "Do you… want to go on… a date?" he repeated slowly.

"I-I…" Deidara was at a loss for words. "For real?"

The redhead rolled his eyes. "Duh."

"N-Now or…?"

Sasori sat up with a grunt. "Well… maybe after we clean up… and take a nap." He helped the boy sit up, letting the blond rest against him. "Sound good?"

Deidara blushed, "U-Uh, yeah… we could nap… together?"

Sasori flicked his forehead. "Stop acting stupid. Yes, together. What? You got other plans or something?"

"I-I…"

"Well?"

The blond smiled, "Yeah."


End file.
